Oh Gods! Please Save me!
by demigirl606
Summary: Percy and Grover get to go collect a demigod who is over thirteen. Guess who it is? Well it's a long lost enemy. Let's just say Percy and Grover aren't exactly thrilled with who it is. Yea them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO.**

**Percy's POV:**

Grover and I were attending Staten High School for a few months until we could bring the unknown demigod to camp. We were walking down the hall when I see a freckly, red-headed girl. I know what you are thinking and it's not Rachel. No it's someone I thought I left at Yancy. It's Nancy Bobofit. I was wondering why she was here and I sure wasn't very happy about it. She teased Grover for being a cripple and teased me for having dyslexia and ADHD. I don't think she's the demigod but I asked Grover anyway.

"Hey, Grover? Who's the demigod that we're supposed to find?" I asked.

"Someone named Francine. Nancy for short."he said. Oh gods why us? Father save me!

"Well, Grover. I think I found her." I said.

"Wait what do you mean?"he asked. I pointed down the hall towards Nancy. Grover gasped. Sadly, Nancy heard Grover and looked straight at us. It took her a moment to recognize us then she stormed down the hallway with a look of anger on her face.

" What are you two doing here? I thought I got rid of you two five years ago at Yancy!"she yelled.

"Believe me. I was thinking the exact same thing." Grover and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh. Haha very funny you two. Now get out of here now!" she said. I think her head's going to blow up. Well, that wouldn't be so bad I guess. Hehe. While I was lost in thought Grover answered instead of me,

"Well we can't do that. Sorry, Nancy."

"What do you mean you can't do that?"she questioned. Instead I gave her a potion that knocks her out until she gets out of the mortal world and into camp. The Hecate cabin made it for us. Luckily for us, Chiron taught me to manipulate the Mist so after Nancy passed out I manipulated the Mist so we could get Nancy out of here without anyone looking at us funny for carrying Nancy out on our shoulders. When we got out to my blue pick-up we had to figure out where Nancy lived. Apparently she lived down the block. So we drove away.

**Five minutes later:**

Once we pulled up to Nancy's house we covered her with a blanket, just to be safe. Grover and I went inside to talk to her parents. We knocked on the door and Nancy's mom opened it. She had Nancy's red hair but blue eyes that looked familiar.

"Hello, Ms. Bobofit, can we come inside for a minute?"I asked her? It's nice to be polite. I just don't always carry out that rule with all immortal gods that can kill me. Wait, there's the thunder. Zeus must be angry. Oh, well.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, Ms. Bobofit, do you know about the Greek gods?" Grover asked her.

"Well of course I do. Nancy's father was one. Whoops, I wasn't supposed to say that was I? Oh, well. Her father was Ares."she said. Well, that explains a lot.

"Well I am Percy and I'm a son of Poseidon and Grover is a satyr. We're supposed to take Nancy to Camp Half-Blood." I said.

"Ok, I'll just say Nancy had to drop out of school for family reasons." Nancy's mom said. She was really nice. I think it was kind of hard to believe that she was Nancy's mom.

"Wow. You are so calm about this. You must have been expecting this." Grover stated.

"Well, of course I was. I am a demigod." she said. Well I wasn't expecting that.

"We'd better get going otherwise we're going to be late." I said. We said our good-byes and left. As soon as we got past Thalia's tree Nancy woke up and everything started going downhill.

**So what do you think? Please review I'm begging you. Sort of. Well just tell me what you think.~Demigirl606.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO.**

**Grover's POV:**

As we got Nancy past the camp borders, I was thinking about the last few hours and how it would change everything in our lives. I was also thinking who Nancy's godly grandparent was on her mom's side. Nancy's mom has red hair but her eyes are really blue. I was trying to think of all the gods and goddesses with blue eyes. All I got were Apollo, Aphrodite(her eyes change colors), Hermes, and Zeus. I decided to IM Nancy's mom.

"O Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Laura Bobofit, Manhattan!" I said as I threw in a drachma. When the image showed up Ms. Bobofit was tending her fireplace. Hmm, that's odd.

"Ms. Bobofit? Ms. Bobofit?" I was saying as I was trying to get her attention.

"Oh, what? Oh, hello, Grover! Is there something I can do for you? She asked me.

"Yes, there is. I was wondering who your godly parent is." I answered.

"Aw, well you see. My godly parent disowned me and took away my godly powers so now I am just a regular mortal but that was after I had Nancy." she said.

"But you didn't answer my question." I said.

"Hestia. My godly parent is Hestia." she said. I stood there awestruck. That was impossible.

"But tha-that's impossible!" I muttered. I mean I guess that explains the tending to the fire but the blue eyes? Hestia has red eyes.

"Ah, not impossible young satyr." I wasn't going to point out to her that I was probably older than her but oh well. " Mother was jealous of Athena who is a maiden but still has children. So she slept with my father, had me, then lift. Originally I had brown hair and red eyes but after my mother disowned me I dyed my hair and I wear colored contacts." she explained. Okay, I guess this is starting to make a bit more sense.

"Does Nancy have your mother's powers?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't. After she was born my mother took away the powers that she would have inherited from me. Little Nancy became so weak that Hermes put a blessing on her. " she added.

"If it's not too personal, why did Hestia disown you?" I asked her.

"Well, apparently right after I slept with Ares, Hestia had a disagreement with him because he wanted to start another war among the mortals when she just wanted peace. Once she figured out what we had done then she disowned me as soon as possible." she said. I always knew Nancy had a bit of Hermes in her.

"Well, thank you for your time Ms. Bobofit. I must get going." I finished. After she said good-bye I cut of the IM. I really had to tell Chiron and Percy. Though mostly Chiron. I was thinking about how on the way here Percy and I were discussing how Nancy was like Ares but she was also like some of the other gods. Mostly Hermes though.

_~flashback~_

"_I guess if you think about it, Nancy is like Ares." Percy said._

"_I know but she is also like Hermes. Remember at Yancy she was always stealing things from us." I responded._

"_When I first arrived at camp, I thought Clarisse looked like Nancy. But you are right with the Hermes thing though." Percy said._

_~end of flashback~_

As I hurried to the Big House I noticed that everyone was whispering and huddled in groups as though something had just got done trying to attack camp. In the midst of everyone I saw Conner Stoll. So I approached him to see what the matter was.

"Conner what's wrong?" I asked him.

"The new girl that Percy brought back got claimed by Ares." he said.

"So?" I was kind of confused.

"Well after that the fire in the central brazier rose up fifty feet in the air." he said nervously as though it would happen again.

"Oh." that was all I had to say to that. Apparently Hestia was mad.

"Then she got claimed by half of Hermes, because only half of the caduceus showed up. So then after that happened the boar head on the Ares cabin, um, roared." Conner looked really weirded out again. " After that she fainted again but now she's in the big house." he finished.

"Thanks Conner." and with that I left to tell everyone my important news.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Nancy's POV:**

Okay what's happening? I woke up to see Prissy and the cripple dragging down a hill. Once Prissy saw I was awake he dropped me.

"Oops. Sorry Nancy." he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're real sorry." I sneered. I looked over to see the cripple run off. What's his name? Oh yeah, Grover. "Okay. Why am I here? You'll be real sorry for kidnapping me. My mom's going to go crazy! You better watch your back Jackson otherwise you'll be sorry." I threatened. Jackson gave me his death glare. Okay, now it's actually scary. I mean six years ago he couldn't scare a baby, he was so wimpy. Now, he's tan, buff, cuter... wait what? No, Nancy stay strong. Jackson is not cute!

"Yeah, Nancy your Mom already knows you are here so she's not going to report you missing to the police." Jackson said. Great just great.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"Nancy, have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I have. Like Hermes, Apollo, and Ares." I said. Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Okay. Now remember this. Names have power try not to say their names. Oh, funny. You just named the three most joking Gods ever. Well, Nancy. These gods are alive today and immortal. They live on Mt. Olympus which is over the Empire State Building on the 600th floor. One of them is your godly parent." he explained.

"Okay then. Who's your godly parent? Dionysus?" I sneered.

"Oh gods no! No offense Mr. D. My godly parent is Poseidon. God of the Sea, Father of Horses, Earthshaker." he said. Yeah right I thought. He's not that powerful.

"Prove it!"I yelled. Just then I saw a huge wave about to cover wherever we are. Percy turned around and stopped it.

"I still don't believe you."I said.

"Fine." he said. Just then I felt the ground tremble right where I was. Nowhere else.

"Okay. That was freaky." I said. Just then I saw a glow from up above my head. I looked up and saw a red glowing boar's head. I looked over at Percy and he was staring at it in awe. " What just happened?" I asked him.

"You were just claimed." he said.

"By who?" I wondered out loud.

"Ares. God of War." he said. Awesome! Percy didn't look so stoked. Just then the fire in the center of all the cabins raised up like fifty feet in the air.

"Why is Hestia so mad?" Percy asked to no one in particular. Just then I saw another glow from coming up above my head. I looked up and there was...half of a caduceus.

"Okay now who did I get claimed by?"I asked.

Percy gulped before answering" Hermes, God of thieves, messengers and roads. But you only got half claimed by him." he finished. Then a boar over a red cabin roared.

"C'mon we need to get you to the Big House now!"Percy looked really panicked. I had no idea what that was but I had no choice but to follow him. We ran until we stopped in front of a huge farm house. Percy grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside. Inside was a chubby man with black hair and a man in a wheelchair who looked vaguely familiar.

"Chiron, we have a problem with Nancy." Percy said. Wait now I know who the man in the wheelchair is.

"Mr. Brunner?" I guessed.

"Hello again, Nancy. My name is not really Mr. Brunner. It's Chiron in our world." he said. Okay then.

"Chiron! Nancy was claimed by Ares and then by half of Hermes. After she was claimed by Ares the fire in the central brazier rose up fifty feet. Then after she was claimed by Hermes the boar on the Ares cabin roared." Percy explained.

"Hmm. I think that Hestia is upset by the arrival of Nancy and her father, Ares. I think that Ares doesn't like Hermes claiming his daughter. Even though I don't know why Hermes would claim her if she was already claimed by Ares." Chiron said. Just then Grover burst through the door gasping for air.

"I know wh-why N-Nancy was cl-claimed by t-two go-gods.: he panted. Once he caught his breath he explained.

"Nancy's mom's mom is Hestia. Hestia was jealous of Athena so she had a kid. Hestia disowned Nancy's mom after she slept with him and had Nancy. Once Nancy was born, Hestia took away Nancy's power over fire. Nancy became so weak that she almost died. So Hermes came in and blessed Nancy so she would survive. That's why Nancy was claimed by Ares and Hermes." Grover said.

"Wouldn't Nancy be a three-quarter demigod then?" Percy asked.

"No, she wouldn't because her mom was disowned she is now a regular mortal. Hermes just gave Nancy her blessing so she is only half god." Grover explained. Wow. Just what I needed. More excitement in my life.

"Nancy, are you ready to meet your siblings?" Chiron asked me.

"Sure."I said.

**So what did you think? Please review. Next chapter should be up tomorrow~Demigirl606.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Clarisse's POV:**

I was in my cabin with some of my siblings arm wrestling. The loser had to pay their opponent five drachmas. So far I had twenty-five drachmas. Oh, yeah getting off topic. Well, were just sitting in the cabin when we here a knock on the door. No one else is going to open it so I reluctantly get up to go open the door. When I open it Prissy is standing there with a skinny girl with red hair.

"Do you need something, Prissy?" I asked. The red-head started laughing.

"I like that, Jackson!"she laughed. Prissy just groaned.

"Clarisse, this is your half-sister, Francine Bobofit." Percy said with a smirk.

"Francine? Ha, that name is to girly." I said.

"Shut up! Everybody calls me Nancy. My name isn't as girly as Clarisse." she said.

"Touche'" I said.

"Well, Clarisse, since you're the counselor you get to show Nancy around." Percy said looking relieved.

"Fine." I said grudgingly."C'mon, Nancy. I'll show the sword fighting arena." I wanted to see how tough this girl was.

"Oh I was just going to go there. I'll come with you guys too." Percy said.

"I challenge you to a rematch later." I growled. Nancy looked very amused with that thought.

"Are you saying that Percy can beat you in a sword fight? Ha, he's a weakling!" she laughed.

"Maybe when you knew him he was." I grumbled.

"Nancy, hate to break it to you, but I'm the best swordsman in 300 years." he said with a smug look on his face.

"No, you're not. Luke was, until he betrayed us!" I yelled. Percy looked sad at me mentioning Luke. " Percy, you know I didn't mean it that way. It's just that it is true. I know that the past few years have been hard on you. Especially because of your fatal flaw but you don't think I miss Silena and Beckendorf?" I said in a much nicer tone. Nancy looked very surprised.

"I know Clarisse. I just feel like it's all my fault that Beckendorf died. I should've died instead of him." Percy said sadly.

"No, you know that as well as I should that happened for a reason. Don't you think it's my fault Silena died? Because I didn't come to fight?"I said. Nancy looked confused. " I think we should explain some things to Nancy." Percy looked at her and started laughing. Her face was so hilarious.

"Nancy, do you remember about a year ago when all those freak storms where going across the U.S?" Percy asked. Nancy nodded. "Well, that was Typhon. A monster that the Gods were fighting while we were fighting in New York. I led the battle with my girlfriend, Annabeth." Nancy snorted." Well we fought off Kronos's Army and our friend, Luke, was letting Kronos use his body as a host. On my sixteenth birthday I gave Luke Annabeth's knife so he could stab himself in his Achille's spot so Kronos would go back to Kronos. A lot of our friends died in that war and we were devastated. On my birthday I turned down immortality, watched my friends die, and my best friend became my girlfriend." Percy finished. Nancy stared at him in shock. " Oh yeah, I was also the child of the last Great Prophecy." he said. Nancy's eyes were as big as drachmas.

"Well let's get down to the arena so I can kick your butt." I said.

"Fine, but I'm going to win." he said. Ha, as if.

"First we have to get Nancy a weapon." I said. So we headed down to the tool shed by the Athena Cabin. We walked in and it was stocked full of weapons. Nancy's eyes lit up like fireworks. Ah, a true child of Ares if I ever saw one. I handed her a sword with flames engraved on it. She held it up and slashed it up and down a few times. It looked a like a perfect match. So we walked out and headed down to the arena only to find a very disturbing scene in front of us.

**So what did you think? I know it's kind of OOC but oh well. Please review and check out my new one-shot ****Thalia's Abuse.**** ~Demigirl606.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Okay, I know you guys probably hate me for not updating in a while, but I've been out of town for a while and haven't had much access to a computer. I have still been writing in my notebooks to come up with ideas that you will love. Enough chit chat and let's get on with the story.~Demigirl606**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO.**

**Percy's POV:**

Once we got to the arena Clarisse and I stopped dead on our tracks. Nancy started to go ahead but we grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. What we saw was Ares and Hestia fighting. Now I know what you're thinking...'Hestia is fighting?' Yup, she and Ares were having a yelling match.

"How dare you have a child with my daughter!" Hestia yelled.

"I loved her! She was perfect!" Ares yelled back. 'Wow, Ares actually has feelings.'

"My granddaughter could have been a regular mortal She could have had a regular, non dangerous life!" Hestia protested. Okay, this had to stop.

I ran up and stepped in between them. Of course it's never a good idea to get in the way of angry, immortal gods, but since when have my ideas ever been sane. Plus they had to stop before something got blown up or someone got hurt. "Stop fighting!" I yelled."If you really want to see Nancy than just SHUT UP!" That really got their attention. I though they would be angry at me, especially Ares, but instead they just looked impressed. By now, at least half the camp had showed up. I was now a little startled by all the attention I was getting.

"Percy are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot?" Clarisse sneered.

"Oh,oh right. Nancy, come here," I said. I gestured for her to come stand next to me. She hesitantly came forward, looking a little nervous."Bow to them," I whispered into her ear.

"But you didn't," she whispered back.

"I'll explain later just do it!" I whisper yelled. She gave me a weird look but did so anyway. Hestia and Ares started walking towards us so I steeped out of the way so it could be a ...family moment.

"Hello, Nancy, I haven't seen you since the day you were born," Hestia said calmly. " I am your grandmother."

"Um, hi," Nancy said timidly. Then she turned to Ares.

"'Sup, little booger child of mine? You look a lot like your mom. You got my strength though," Then he leaned in, "I heard when you were twelve you picked a lot of fights with Jackson. Good job!"

"Hello, I'm standing right here?" I interrupted." Ares, I also beat you in a sword fight when I was twelve so I wouldn't be talking."

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up!" Ares yelled at me. I decided to just let it go. I went back over to stand next to Clarisse, who was staring wistfully at Nancy and Ares. I just sighed.

"You know that your dad really does love you, Clarisse," I stated.

"Yeah, I do," she sighed, " he just doesn't seem to pay any attention to me though," she replied.

"He does, I'm sure he does, but he's like you. He doesn't show any emotions because he doesn't want people to know that he cares," I said. She stayed quiet after that so I went over to stand by Hestia.

"Perseus, why did you stop Ares and me from fighting if you knew they was a possibility that you would get hurt?" she asked me.

I thought about it then said, "Well, I knew that if I didn't stop you then many more people would've gotten hurt, so even if I got hurt then the other campers wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"You are very loyal," she said." Is that your fatal flaw?"

I nodded. "Athena isn't very happy with my flaw, but I can't help it. I would sacrifice my life for anyone of my friends," I said.

"And why doesn't Athena like your personal loyalty?" Hestia asked me.

"Well, first she said that it was a dangerous flaw for me to have since I was the prophecy kid. She also doesn't like it because after I saved Annabeth that's when I first started having feelings for her," I explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, I am going to go talk to my granddaughter some more. Good bye, Perseus," Hestia said. After she said that she walked away.

As I watched Nancy bond with her godly family I decided to leave and find someone else to talk too since Annabeth was in California with her mortal family. As I walked around camp I saw Nico sitting by himself by Thalia's tree so I walked over to talk to him. Even though he and his father are now accepted on Olympus he still gets left out.

"Hey, Nico," I said as I walked up to him.

"Oh, hey, Percy," he responded glumly.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking," he answered.

"About what?" I asked.

"Like how different life would be for me if Bianca was still here or if you died during the war but we still won," he explained.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help it," he said. "I just can't stop thinking about that. I mean if Bianca was still here then someone would still be here for me. It seems that only you and Thalia know what I'm dealing with."

"Well, Nico, that's because we do know you're dealing with. Remember that Thalia and I are children of The Big Three too. People looked at us like we were aliens when we first came to camp," I said.

Nico stared at me in shock. "Really?"

"Yup," I chuckled. "But now everyone is used to us and soon everyone will get used to you too."

"Gee, thanks, Percy. That makes me feel a lot better," Nico said sarcastically.

"Well, good. I did my job then," I joked.

"Yup, you sure did," Nico said as he rolled his eyes at me. "Well, I got to go. I have to practice shadow traveling."

"Okay, so if I go into your cabin and see you passed out I shouldn't be worried?"

"Nope," he said with a grin then walked off. I realized that Nico really does like it here at Camp, he just has to get used to it.

** I haven't exactly had a bunch of access to a computer this summer. I will try to update as soon as I can. ~Demigirl606.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, fellow readers/writers of , I am back with a new chapter of Oh Gods Please Save Me. I know I haven't updated in a while...please don't hurt me! If I were to tell you what you wanted to hear I would say I was very busy...I can honestly say I was busy...I'm also a procrastinator...~Demigirl606**

** Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I did there would be some major changes...:D**

**Percy's POV:**

After Nico left, I just decided to stay at the tree. I needed time to think. Things were changing so fast. I know that if Annabeth were here right now she would probably be here, sitting with me but she's not. I miss her. I'm not sure but I think that I might have a crush on her. Well, anyway, I knew Nancy could change a lot at this camp. I knew that we were also enemies but that was a couple of years ago. People can change...right? I needed someone to talk to. Grover wouldn't understand. I just decided to go talk to Nico again. I'm pretty sure he has a pretty serious crush on Thalia.

Once I got there I saw him running into the shadows, trying to disappear. "How's the shadow traveling coming?" I asked him. He was so surprised he tripped over his own feet. I started cracking up.

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all," He scowled.

"C'mon, Nico, I'm just playing. Plus I needed someone to talk to," I grinned.

"Weren't we just talking like ten minutes ago?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know who else to talk to," I answered.

"Well, here I am. What do you want to talk about?" He questioned.

"First, I"m going to ask you a very serious question," I answered solemnly.

"Um, okay?" He said hesitantly.

"Do you have a crush on Thalia?"

"What? Um, what, no! Of course not," He stammered.

"Nico, you're blushing," I laughed. "I think I know what the answer is."

"Am I really that obvious?" He asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I gave him a pointed look.

"Ummm, no it's ok," He said.

"That's what I thought," I answered.

"So, what else did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"It's about Nancy," I answered.

"Okay, got it. Shoot," He said.

"Why wasn't she tracked by monsters by now? I mean, she is probably as powerful as me and I was tracked down by monsters by a ripe age of seven," Nico snickered, "She should've at least had a a mental break down or something by now!"

"Are you done?" Nico asked. I nodded. "Good, my turn to talk. Nancy was probably not tracked by monsters because Hestia didn't even want Nancy to be a demi-god! You, however, were tracked by monsters because for the first few years of your life, didn't have anything to cover up your scent. Right now let's just let Chiron do the work while we hang back and relax and let Nancy get settled in here."

"Wow, Zombie Dude, that was well thought out and deep. I've never seen that side of you." I said awed.

"Percy, it's a gift. A gift that you obviously don't have. It's obviously in the godly side of the family, it just must have...skipped you." Nico joked.

"Gee, thanks, Nico. At least I know I inherited the sarcastic gene of the family," I countered.

"Whoa, Percy, you used the word 'inherited'. Congrats, you now how to finally use a word that has more than five letters!"

"Shut up, Death Breath, at least I don't have a crush on a...hunter!" I yelled.

All of a sudden two skeletons came up out of the ground and pinned my arms behind my back and held a knife to my throat. "Take that back. Now, Percy!" Nico shouted. I can't believe I forgot about Nico's anger problems.

"Fine, fine, I take it back," I said, trying to move my head as little as possible in order to avoid my head being cut off.

Nico took a deep breath and snapped his fingers. The skeletons disappeared. "I think I'm going to take a nap," Nico whispered. He looked like he was a ten-year old again.

As he walked away I said, "Hey, Nico," He looked back, "Don't feel so bad about what just happened. I get it. You were frustrated. Just try to keep your anger in check, okay?" He nodded then walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"No problem. Now go nap before you faint," I gave him a little push in the direction of his cabin. He gave me a small smile as he walked up.

I decided to go back to my cabin. On my way there I saw Travis Stoll chasing Katie Gardner around camp. They weren't dating yet but everyone knew it would soon be coming. Then I saw the Hypnos cabin walking down to the dining hall, almost as if they were in a trance, then again, they probably were. As I got to my cabin I saw someone waiting there. As I got closer I saw that it was a certain blonde. It was Annabeth! She fell asleep on my porch swing, waiting for me no doubt. Wow, I think that comment alone just doubled my ego. Oh, well. I walked up to her, knelt down, and shook her lightly. "Annabeth, Anna, Wise Girl," at that she woke up.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, I've been waiting forever," She mumbled as she was trying to wake up. I gave her a light kiss on the lips. She shook her head. Apparently that woke her up.

"Oh, Percy," I looked at her. "Don't. Call. Me. Anna."

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl," I said as she hugged me. I smelled her lemon soap.

"So where were you?" She asked me.

"Oh, you know, the usual," She looked at me. "Just broke up a fight between major gods, teased Nico then faced the wrath of his Skeleton warriors, and then faced a younger, sadder Nico. Just the norm for me."

"Why did you break up a fight between major gods?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh, Wise Girl, let me tell you from the beginning," I told her in a calm voice. Me and her entered my cabin as I began to tell the story of what she missed.

** Soooo, what did you think? I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner. I probably would've even updated later but I have a small reminder voice living right next to me...Yes I'm talking about you RACHEL! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please enjoy the rest of my stories.~ Demigirl606**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Demigirl606 here. Since I am spending six hours in a car I thought it would be a perfect time to write some new chapters for my fanfics. The last chapter I wrote I got a bit of hate. I'm sorry that you some people didn't like that chapter. If you don't like it then don't read it. Anyway... Onto the story!**

**Nancy's POV:**

I am really confused. I mean, 24 hours ago I was sitting at home waching tv. I've heard from a lot of people that I would really like it at..camp. I have a feeling some people call it home though. I can't believe I finally got to meet my dad...and my grandma. Let's just say that I hope I never have to live a day as awkward as this one.

Onto another matter. Prissy Jackson...except he isn't much of a weakling anymore. In fact he's kinda...hot. Eww, wait. Why am I even thinking this? It's PERCY JACKSON! Of course he isn't hot. Plus, I hear he has a girlfriend. I bet she's really ugly and is really nerdy. I get kinda curious though so I go ask Clarisse.

"Hey, Clarisse?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a picture of Prissy and his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Just wondering. When I knew him he was way too wimpy to have a girlfriend. In fact, he barely had any friends." Clarisse laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Well, let's just say that Prissy and Annabeth...they are in the running for the cutest camp couple. I'm pretty sure they also took the longest to become a couple." Clarisse explained.

"So can I see a picture?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said while pulling a picture off the wall.

I was surprised. One, because the picture was taken when Prissy and his girlfriend were covered in dirt and blood. I was also surprised because the girl was actually pretty good looking. She had long blond hair and striking grey eyes. I can see now why Percy would like her...but why would she like him?

"So what's the story between these two?" I asked.

"They met when they were twelve. Percy just arrived after killing the minotaur. She was the person who looked after him. It's actually a strange relationship. A son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena. They were born to hate each other but they don't. Well, Percy helped Annabeth accomplish her goal of going on a quest during his first summer. Then after they snuck out of camp and helped," I noticed her hesitate on this word. "Me finish my quest. Then brought Thalia, daughter of Zeus, back to life...sorta. Well, that next winter Annabeth got kidnapped by a monster. I wasn't at camp, but I heard that Percy and Thalia were really torn up about it. Thalia started to blame it on Percy so apparently Percy started to blame himself too. Then they saved Annabeth with the help of Artemis. After that the went into the labyrinth. They were in there for a while. Then it was Percy's turn to go missing. Annabeth was so upset. She wouldn't eat, sleep, she was like a zombie. We were in the middle of Percy's funeral when Percy shows up. Annabeth is secretly relieved but acted all mad. That was the Battle of the Labyrinth. Then there was the 2nd Titan War. Annabeth saved Percy's life. Something sparked between them. That's when the picture was taken. After the war, I mean. Percy turned down immortality so he could be with Annabeth. It's so sweet I barfed. Then they got together on Percy's birthday. The Aphrodite cabin has dubbed them 'Percabeth.'"

I was awestruck. "Wow."

"Of course there are more details but I'm not going to bore you with them today," Clarisse said. Then with a hint of jealousy she asked, "So, how's dad?"

"Oh, I don't know him that well. Violent? Excited?" I answered."

"Yeah, that seems like dad. I don't get why he spends so much time with you though. He's never spent that much time with the rest of us combined,"

"Look, Clarisse. I don't know why he shows favoritism towards me. In fact, I don't even know what makes me so special!"

"I know. I'm just jealous. I do know that you are powerful though. I hate to say this, but follow Percy's lead. He knows how to handle power without letting it get out of control. I've only seen him get out of control a few times. They were during the war. He made a huge hurricane and blew away a Titan. I'm not saying you should ask him now, but sometime."

I nodded. "So, anything else you need to add?"

"One more thing. This camp, is not your average summer camp."

"Thanks for the warning," I say. She nods and walks out of the cabin, leaving me alone. Let my new life begin.

I was bored so I decided to go over to the training arena to look around. While I was walking I saw a bunch of people staring at me and whispering. "Don't worry, it will stop after a few days," I heard a voice behind me say. I jumped around and saw a thirteen year old boy. He had pale skin and dark black eyes. He was wearing all black too.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Nico do Angelo. Son of Hades," he answered.

"So how do you know if they will stop staring?" I asked.

"Because I used to be stared at too. It's not everyday a son of Hades comes to camp," He said. "It's the same story with Percy and my cousin Thalia."

"Got it...Well, I'm on my way to the arena, so I'm gonna go now," I said.

"Okay, have fun," Nico said then walked away.

He didn't seem like the very talkative type but he's nice enough. When I get to the arena I see that some people are already there. It's Percy and a blond girl. Annabeth. It's amazing watching them fight. You can tell that they have been fighting for years. Their moves are smooth and confident. So far you can tell that it's a stalemate. They know each others moves so well that they know exactly how to defend themselves.

Whoa, how did I know this? Is it something I get for being a daughter of Ares? It must be. I guess soon I'll be having all sorts of knowledge about fire. That ought to be entertaining. The sparring between the two is drawing to a close. In the last final moves Percy catches Annabeth's blade of her knife on the hilt of his sword and twists. Her knife drops out of her hand and leaves her without a weapon. Percy then grabs her waist and drags her towards him, holding his sword to her neck. They stare into each other's eyes then start laughing. I decide to make myself known. I step out of the shadow of the doorway. Annabeth notices me first and stops laughing. Then Percy turns around, staring shocked at me.

**So, as you can see...CLIFFHANGER! I really hoped you liked this chapter. Please review. See you soon! ~Demigirl606**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry to keep you guys all waiting.. one year. I am going to try to update more regularly now. That is one of my main goals. I know that you probably want to throw tomatoes at me or something and I know I deserve that. At least I didn't abandon this story, right? Well, here goes. Another chapter of Oh Gods, Please Save Me. ~Demigirl606**

** Chapter 8**

**Nancy's POV:**

Percy and his girlfriend stared at me. "I'm sorry, I was bored so I decided to check out this place out. I can leave-"

"No, it's fine, you can stay," Annabeth said. "You must be Nancy, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"I know," I said. "I mean, Clarisse showed me a picture," There was an awkward silence. "Um, you guys fight really well."

"Thanks, I've been here since I was seven and Percy is the best sword fighter we've had in over 300 years. Well, there was a guy, Luke, who held that title, but it's not exactly a pleasant conversation topic here," Annabeth explained. I glanced at Percy and saw that his face was red and he was a little angry.

"You guys must be the leaders here then, right?" I asked.

"Well, Percy led us in a war we had last year, and everyone looks up to him," Annabeth said. I glanced at Percy again and saw his face was tomato red in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't say that.." He said.

"He's being modest," Annabeth said. "He's still not very comfortable being the leader."

"As long as you're always there to tell me what to do, Wise Girl, then everything will be fine," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled. "Well then, Seaweed Brain, I guess that it's a good thing that I have the brains."

They started moving closer together. I coughed. They both blushed and turned away from each other, blushing, but holding hands.

"Well, tomorrow is when you start all of your activities," Percy said. "I'm teaching you sword fighting you and Annabeth is teaching you ancient Greek."

"Cool," I said.

"Why don't we walk with you back to your cabin," Annabeth suggested. "Dinner will be in a few minutes."

Percy mumbled something, but Annabeth elbowed him in the gut.

"Um, sure, that sounds cool," I said.

As we were walking back you could tell that everyone in the camp looked up to Percy. They would wave at him and tell him hi, and he would do the same with a huge smile on his face. Some of the younger kids would run up to him and show him what they made in arts and crafts and he would tell them how awesome it looked, even if it looked awful. I didn't exactly want to admit it, but Percy was born to be a leader. He had definitely changed since we were twelve.

Once we arrived to the Ares cabin Percy and Annabeth said goodbye and headed across the pavilion so Percy could walk Annabeth back to her cabin.

"They're cute together aren't they?" I turned around and saw Clarisse standing in the doorway. I nodded. "They're a team. Annabeth is the brains and Percy does whatever she tells him to do. They've fought together so much they know each others weak points and strengths."

"Everyone loves them." I said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

She nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. If you don't like them, then you respect them. That's how it is here. Without them, the world would be a mess." I stayed quiet. "You might be thinking that Percy is the same as when he was twelve. He's not. I met him that summer. He's a leader now."

"I figured," I murmured.

You could hear a shell being blown in the distance. "Time for supper," Clarisse said. "Don't tell anyone we had this conversation. Sister or not, I will beat you to a pulp."

I smirked, "Bring it on, sis."


End file.
